revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Illumination
Illumination is the 16th episode of Season 2 also the 38th episode overall. Summary The queen and king of smoke and mirrors, Victoria and Conrad, will make a calculated move, starting a charitable foundation in the late Amanda Clarke’s name. But little do they know that Jack will not be buying it and has a plan of his own. Meanwhile, Emily’s past is going to catch up to her again. Recap When she was a little girl, Amanda Clarke’s father, David, used to read her a story about a match that was used to strike up a flame. Playing with fire is something Amanda did while in foster care. Her foster brother, Eli James, used to protect her so that she wouldn’t get in trouble for playing with matches. Amanda promised that she wouldn’t let anything separate them. That changed when she burned down their house. In the present day, Emily reveals to Aiden the news about her foster brother showing up at the cemetery. She hasn’t seen him in 14 years. She can’t help but wonder why he’s returned and what he wants. Victoria and Conrad are starting up a foundation in Amanda Clarke’s name. Jack is onboard with this plan. Emily, too. She offers her services to be a co-chair. Victoria will take this under advisement. At the moment, she’s busy entertaining Amanda’s foster brother, who notices the double infinity tattoo on Emily’s arm. The queen invites Eli James to the inaugural event. As for Emily, she wants to get to the Stowaway to have a chat with Jack. Too bad Eli gets there first. He knows her true identity. Emily offers him money to leave town. She also says she can wipe away his criminal past. Conrad wants to put Aiden on the board of Grayson Global as his successor. He’s setting him up to be a future fall guy. Daniel is having a crisis of faith about all this. He nearly gets into a bar fight until Aiden stops him from going down a bad path. Conrad observes this scene from afar. He invites Aiden to the inaugural event for the Amanda Clark Foundation. Jack will be in attendance, too. But first he tracks down the owner of the boat that was used to save him the night of the explosion at sea. He learns that the person who rescued him fits the description of Nolan. At the charity event, Nolan blows away Eli’s criminal record with the press of a button. Emily then presents her former foster brother with a cashier’s check for $100,000. Eli pockets the check but isn’t ready to leave the party just yet. He’s busy schmoozing and spending time with Charlotte. Declan isn’t too thrilled about the latter. He tells Charlotte to give him a call when she’s not so preoccupied. In an effort to get rid of Eli, Emily tells Ashley about his sketchy past. Unfortunately, Victoria isn’t about to take the word of Emily Thorne. Daniel flips out when he learns his dad appointed Aiden treasurer of the Amanda Clarke Foundation. Conrad assures his son that it’s for the best, as the entire foundation is a front to keep their assets out of the reach of the government. They’ll lead the Initiative to believe that Aiden swiped all their money. Speaking of swiping money, Eli hands the check for $100,000 over to Victoria as his contribution to the fund. Before Emily has time to digest this, Jack steps up to the microphone to thank the Graysons for all that they’ve done. Victoria speaks next to announce the name of her new co-chair: Eli James. Jack confronts Nolan about being the one who rescued him after being shot. He says his speech at Grayson Manor was all about him practicing lying through his teeth like his so-called friends have been doing to him. Nolan provides evidence that the person who rescued him was Kenny Ryan. It’s a good story, but the look on Jack’s face indicates that he may not buy it. Still, he lets Nolan know that he’s sorry he ever doubted him. After some prodding from Aiden, Daniel opens up to Emily about how the Initiative is forcing him to be a pawn in their next plot. He also reveals that his parents are hiding their money inside the Amanda Clarke Foundation. Over at Grayson Manor, Conrad says they raised nearly $5 million for the charity. Victoria ponders the idea of having Mr. Trask at the Initiative solving the problem of Emily Thorne for her. Speaking of Emily, she has Nolan use Carrion to access the Graysons’ account at the foundation to bankrupt them. Sounds like a plan. Nolan hacks into the first few levels of the Grayson account with ease thanks to his magic program. He hits a roadblock on one of them though. Nolan has seen this once before. Flashbacks show him telling David Clarke all about a hacker legend that goes by the name “Falc0n.” This is the person the Graysons needed to pull off their master frame job. Nolan says the Falc0n is back. He wrote the code that’s currently protecting the bank account. Nolan says this is the man who sealed her father’s fate. Emily takes this news in stride. She now knows it’s time to go bird hunting. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Collins Pennie as Eli James Co-Starring Cast *Emily Alyn Lind as young Amanda Clarke *Akinsola Aribo as young Eli James *Jamila Jones as Marta *Kendall Clement as insurance adjuster *Michael Tennant as Wes Rogers *Bruno Amato as Fred Harris Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (archive footage) Quotes : Emily : My foster brother showed up, I haven't seen him within 14 years. ---- : Eli : You look familiar, do I know you? ---- : Emily : If he figures out who I am, he could ruin everything. ---- : Eli : You look pretty good for a dead girl. ---- : Jack : What can I do for you? : Emily : Jack listen, I know I hurt you, I was just hoping that you'll give me another chance. : Jack : Ok, what about you start by answering a questions. When you and Amanda were in juvi what was the opinion she had about her father? : Emily : What do you mean? : Jack : I got her foster brother here saying the entire time he knew her she hated her dad. : Emily : He said that to you? : Jack : Among other things. Now if that's true why would Amanda risk everything trying to prove that the Graysons had David Clarke framed? : Eli : Well thanks Jack, will I be seeing you at the Foundation Party? : Jack : Wouldn't miss it. : Eli : Good. : Jack : Eli, Emily : Eli : Thorne. Mrs Grayson introduced us this morning. : Emily : Jack : Eli : Guy’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders, not at all the footloose dock boy you told me about. Is he, Amanda? ---- : Daniel : I shouldn't been telling you this. : Emily : Telling me what Daniel, what is going on? : Daniel : You probably won't be believing it anyway. Here we are, this house is the perfect spot for this. : Emily : What are you talking about? Daniel are you in some kind of trouble? : Daniel : The people that brought down that plane all those years ago, they are now forcing me to coordinate the financing of their next plot through Grayson Global. : Emily : Oh my god, have you contacted the authorities? : Daniel : Oh non I can't, they will hurt the people I care about maybe even you. (...) : Emily : All I care about is you. ---- : Daniel : The name Amanda Clarke keep's ringing through my head. : Conrad : That's something we both share in common. Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 2x16 Promo "Illumination" (HD)|Promo Revenge 2x16 Sneak Peek "Illumination" (HD)|Sneak Peek Revenge 2x16 Sneak Peek 2 "Illumination" HD|Sneak Peek 2 Revenge 2x16 Sneak Peek 3 "Illumination"|Sneak Peek 3 Revenge Season 2, Episode 16, "Illumination" Sneak Peek Daniel Gets Into a Bar Fight|Sneak Peek 4 Revenge 2x16 Sneak Peek 5 'Illumination'|Sneak Peek 5 Pictures Illumination 3.jpg|Nolan Spies From Afar Illumination 4.jpg|Nolan Ross Looks Serious Illumination 5.jpg|Emily Looks Annoyed Illumination 6.jpg|Nolan Talks to Emily Illumination 7.jpg|Daniel Talks to a Distraught Emily Illumination 8.jpg|Jack and Nolan Talk Illumination 9.jpg|Jack Argues With Nolan Illumination 10.jpg|Charlotte Looks Calm Illumination 11.jpg|Wes Approaches Daniel Illumination 12.jpg|Wes Talks to Daniel Illumination 13.jpg|Wes Hits Daniel Illumination 14.jpg|Daniel Talks Angrily to Aiden Illumination 15.jpg|Daniel Grabs Wes Illumination 16.jpg|Aiden Holds Daniel Back Illumination 17.jpg|Aiden Confronts Daniel Illumination 18.jpg|Aiden Reasons With Daniel Illumination_19.jpg|Victoria Speaks at Amanda's Memorial Illumination_20.jpg|Victoria Grayson Inside Grayson Manor Illumination .jpg|Victoria and Eli watching Emily while she speaks on her phone Illumination 25.jpg|Eli Talks to Emily at a Party Illumination 26.jpg|Eli Entertains at the Party Illumination 27.jpg|Eli Reaches Out to Victoria Illumination 28.jpg|Eli Looks at Emily Illumination 29.jpg|Charlotte and Victoria Smile at Eli Illumination 30.jpg|Emily and Eli Walk Along the Dock Illumination 31.jpg|Emily and Eli Talk on the Boardwalk Illumination 32.jpg|Emily and Eli Look Out Over the Dock Illumination 33.jpg|Eli James Looks Serious Illumination 34.jpg|Emily Looks Serious While Talk to Eli Illumination 35.jpg|Emily and Eli Talk Illumination 36.jpg|Emily Talks to Eli Trivia *First appearance of Akinsola Aribo as young Eli James, Michael Tennant as Wes Rogers and Bruno Amato as Fred Harris. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes